Too Far, Too late
by Haruno Inori
Summary: Reminiscing wasn't something Uchiha Itachi did often...The truth behing the Uchiha massacre.


**Uuum..decided to try a fic without Sakura in it.. **

**I really don't noe howta write this sorta stuff…TT-TT**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_A-aniki! Why??" a six year-old Sasuke shouted._

The cloaked figure sighed, and opened his eyes.

Red eyes and the three wheels of the Mangekyou Sharingan stared into the dark green foliage of forest trees, and the darkness beyond.

_Sasuke…_He thought, then leaned back onto the branches.

It was just an average day for Uchiha Itachi…yet in one way, it wasn't to be considered average at all.

Being an S-class missing nin meant that he would have to be on alert always.

Being an elite Akatsuki member meant that he would be accompanied by another member, mainly Kisame, wherever he went.

Yet, here he was high up in a tree in a forest clearing, reminiscing about his past, clearly relaxed, not paying attention to his surroundings at all.

And he was _alone_.

He smiled at the literalness.

True, he was alone, anyone could see that there was definitly no one near him at all.

But what they wouldn't know was that he was alone on the inside, too.

Ever since the day that he had massacred the entire Uchiha clan…

Life had changed for him.

But not only him.

He highly doubted that life for his brother, Sasuke, was ever going to be the same either.

_If only I had explained to him before.._

It was all a misunderstanding. Everything.

Impossible to believe, but strangely true.

He hadn't massacred all of them for no reason.

It wasn't just because he wanted the Mangenkyou Sharingan.

It wasn't just because he wanted to see how strong he was.

There was another reason…

Far more complicated and hard to explain than the first two.

_Flashback_

"_Fugaku-san!" Cried a voice from outside the door._

_Itachi, who was studying scrolls looked up from his work._

"_Shisui? What is it?" His dad, Uchiha Fugaku opened the door expectantly._

"_The elders of the Uchiha clan wish to see you." _

"_Oh? I'll go right now then." Fugaku replied, slipping on his shoes and stepping outside, heading in the direction of the elders' kaoku._

"_The elders need to see my father? What for?" Itachi asked Shisui._

"_I don't know, but it's pretty urgent. I've gotta go train ,Ja." With that, he left._

'_Something urgent'? Itachi wondered._

_He decided to follow his father._

_Slipping outside with unmatched stealth, he tailed Fugaku until he walked into the Kaoku._

_Then, he listened to the conversation from the crack in the door._

"_You wished to see me, Koushi-sama?"_

"_Yes, Fugaku-san. Please take a seat."_

_When they were both comfortable, Koushi began._

"_As you know, your son Itachi is of ANBU captain level."_

"_Yes."_

"_We also received information that your younger son, Sasuke, is also progressing along nicely."_

"_That is true. I am very proud of both of them."_

_The elder sighed._

"_We are the honorable Uchiha clan. Our abilities on the battlefield are only rivaled by those of the Hyuuga clan._

"_This clan must not perish!"_

_Fugaku raised an eyebrow._

"_What are you hinting at, Koushi-sama?"_

"_I am saying…_

"_That the downfall of our clan will be caused by your two sons"_

"_What?! How?" Fugaku jumped up from his seat on the floor._

"_Your two sons, Itachi and Sasuke, are both incredibly talented for their ages, don't you think?"_

"_Yes, that is true, but I still do not understand how the prodigious ability of Sasuke and Itachi can possibly lead to the downfall of our clan!"_

_The elder sighed impatiently._

"_Don't you see? Their abilities are rivaled by none other! They are able to do many things, as Itachi has demonstrated by defeating Shisui, Inabi, Yashiro and yourself in battle!_

"_They have become monsters! Their abilities allow them to defeat nearly anyone! Soon, they will rise to put a stop to our clan! But before they do that, we must take charge and stop this!"_

"_And how do you presume we do that, Koushi-san?" Fugaku asked, dreading the answer._

"_The answer lies in you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. You must kill both Sasuke and Itachi while you still have the chance."_

_Fugaku fell forwards on his knees, with a slump._

_He covered his face with his hands._

"_Do I have no other choices?"_

"_No. This is the only thing you can do. I know it's harsh…but you have to._

"_For the good of our clan."_

"_Itachi and Sasuke…they are my only children…."_

_Fugaku stood up._

"_But if it means to keep the honorable Uchiha blood running, then I must do this."_

_Itachi's eyes widened._

_Koushi smiled._

"_Ah, I knew you would see the light in the end, Fugaku."_

_Fugaku nodded silently._

"_Well, begone. You must act fast on this."_

"_Yes, Koushi-sama."_

_End Flashback_

A week later, he saw his father come towards him with his double edged katana.

"Itachi, I would like to see how far you have progressed."

He wasn't fooled. The time had finally come.

His father was going to make his foul move.

And even though his father fought well, Itachi still won.

The elders had misjudged him. That was to be expected.

What he didn't expect was that the rest of the Uchiha clan had witnessed the fight.

His mind in a race, he did the only thing he could think of…

He killed the rest of them.

And later, he killed Mikoto Uchiha, his mum.

Again, something was not expected.

Sasuke was there.

He witnessed the entire thing.

The rest was history.

The only thing he remembered was his brothers and his mothers horrified faces.

One of disbelief, one of pure sadness.

Sasuke couldn't believe that his brother had massacred the clan.

Mikoto couldn't believe that her flesh and blood would kill so many people.

-------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, he sensed a new charka pattern.

It wasn't Kisame.

It was someone else completely…

_He's come, at last.._

A hooded figure stepped into the forest clearing.

_It's too late….I wish I explained…_

The person smirked. The red eyes were the only thing that could be seen on his face.

_Now…_

"Long time no see…"

_One of us is going to die today.._

"_Aniki."_

_There will be no use in trying to stop it from happening._

_He'd gone too far,_

_And I'd been too late._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So how was it?

Before you start criticizing..

Yes, I bent the facts _a lot._

Haruno Inori xoxo


End file.
